I will find you
by riseofthephoenix21286
Summary: A/U: After his mate is no where to be found in Dryadalum, Sebastian sets out on a journey to find the one man who holds the key to his destiny... Rating for smut in future chapters and child abuse. This is a slash story if you don't like boy on boy loving then I suggest you look elsewhere for your entertainment.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is my first attempt at Fanfiction so be gentle! Sorry this is so short guys. I promise that the next chapter will be longer!**

***I own nothing.***

Prologue

In the kingdom of Dryadalum across the river Aurum and inside of the palace a young man paced restlessly in his bed chamber. Today was very possibly the day that would change his life forever.

He had grown up knowing what he was, what his destiny was. His parents had made sure of that. He was the prince, destined someday to rule over the elfin world, the same as his mother before him. However, Sebastian never wanted the responsibility, the power, or the prestige. He simply wanted to live his life, find his mate, raise a family.

He sighed, today was it, his twenty-first birthday, the day he was supposed to choose his mate. He looked at himself in the full length mirror that stood against the wall. He had to admit that he looked good, the dark green tunic brought out his eyes and the black trousers hugged his legs perfectly. His hair was styled to perfection and the thin sliver circlet that rested upon his brow was both understated and regal. He looked every bit the prince.

Suddenly a knock sounded at his bedroom door,

"Enter." He called, unwilling to break his own gaze in the mirror.

His mother walked inside. She was smiling softly, her emerald eyes were slightly sad, she understood what he was going through. It felt like yesterday when she had, had to face the crowds of men and touch everyone of them in the hopes of finding her mate. There was a wisdom in her eyes, a wisdom that came from living for centuries.

"Hello my love. How are you feeling?" She asked softly

Sebastian turned finally breaking away from his own eyes to meet those of his mother.

"Hello mother," He returned her smile somewhat shakily, "I'm not sure exactly. I…I'm nervous…scared…. No more like terrified! Mom, what if he's not here? What if I never find him?"

Alanna gathered her son into her arms,

"We'll find him my love. I found your father didn't I? If I can find my mate at a slave auction I'm sure we can find yours. If not tonight, then we will search elsewhere. All of the kingdoms have sent there eligible young men, perhaps at this very moment your mate awaits you in the ballroom?"

Sebastian smiled at that thought returning his mothers hug. He was so lucky to have such an excepting family. His mother had even gone up against the Elfin Council for his right to love whom he chose. His father had simply clapped him on the back and told him that he still expected grandchildren.

Alanna could tell that she had lost her son's focus so with a soft smile and a kiss to his temple she made her exit leaving him to thoughts of his mate. She heard him whisper as she took her leave and she could not help the tear that escaped at her sons words,

"Do not fear, my love, I will find you."

* * *

In another world, across the barrier that separates the unseen from the mortal realm one Blaine Anderson sat alone, curled into a ball on the cold unforgiving floor of his bathroom, bruised and broken he wept. He wept for the family he wished he had, he wept for the father who bruised him, for the mother who ignored him, and for the brother that was simply to self centered to notice the tell-tell signs of abuse. He wept for his future, and he wept for a childhood that he would never have. The pounding on the locked door only made him weep harder. The screams of "Open up fag" and "Take your lumps like a man, nacy-boy!" Only made his tears come faster. He heard a crash from his bedroom and the breaking of glass, followed by a dissonant chord and he cried harder knowing that he had just lost his violin, his one escape and his true love. He settled on the cold floor knowing that he would not be able to venture out into the house again that night. He just hoped he could hide the bruise on his face come morning, he knew he could not afford to miss any more school, there were only so many times he could be "sick" before someone started to become suspicious. He slowly drifted off to sleep escaping his harsh reality into the softer world of his dreams, a place where strong arms held him tightly and beautiful green eyes smiled down into his own. As he drifted off he could've sworn that he heard a sweet voice whisper "Do not fear, my love, I will find you."


	2. It's time Your Highness

**Hi guys! Shout out to TotallyStarStruck for being my first ever reviewer! Also to Starkidgirl91 for being my first follower! As promised here is Chapter 1. There wont be any Blaine in this chapter but never fear he shall return in Chapter 2! So please enjoy! Also in case anyone's wondering when I think of Mikhail I think of Gale Harold. **

***As previously stated I own nothing, except Alanna she's mine***

Alanna had lived a very long time, longer than even she cared to remember sometimes, and one does not live this long without learning to read the signs of things to come. So needless to say she was worried. She stood on the balcony outside of her and her husbands shared rooms and looked out onto the garden. The moon cast a silver glow on the flowers and made everything seem a bit melancholy. The wind seemed to whisper in her ear, telling her that something was coming, something that was going to alter the course of destiny, something that had to do with Sebastian.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back against a firm chest.

"Why so gloomy my dear? Our son starts his journey towards finding a mate tonight! Tis' supposed to be a time of celebration!"

She looked up into the smiling face of her husband, Mikhail Smythe. He was tall and his longer brown hair fell into his eyes which were a merry hazel and always seemed to be smiling.

"Hello darling, I'm fine." at that moment the wind chose to let out a mournful howl, "

It's just, can you not feel that Mikhail? The very wind is singing a song of mourning! Tonight should be a time that the entire realm celebrates and yet, the very air is charged as if the world is holding it's breath."

Mikhail sighed and placed his chin onto his wife's head looking out into the night

"I feel it, Alanna, I just don't know what to make of it. Is it a sign of bad times to come? Is Sebastian in danger? It seems much more likely that his mate is in danger, and that the kingdom is crying for it's future king."

Alanna nodded,

"His mate is not here tonight Mikhail, the wind sang the same song the night of my ball. It was warning me then that you were in danger and tonight it is warning our son," She turned to him,

"I just hope he listens…"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the palace Sebastian was also listening to the wind. The only difference is that instead of a mournful song, he hears heartbreaking sobs carried softly on the wind. He also stands on his balcony and stares out into the garden. He hears the sound of the door opening behind him,

"It's time your Highness." A soft voice speaks. Sebastian turns, his eyes finding his body guard and closest friend, Noah Puckerman.

"Hello Noah", he whispers turning back to the garden, "Tell me Noah, do you ever wonder when you'll find him? What he will look like? If he's safe?" Sebastian turned back his eyes pleading with Noah to reassure him, to give him some form of comfort.

"You know I do Bastian", Noah moved to stand beside him also looking out into the night,

"He's all I think about especially now, I'm 24 Bastian, I am supposed to be mated by now. What if I never find him? What do I do then?"

Sebastian looked at his friend, his constant comapion, he reached over and took his hand,

"Then we shall face the world together my friend. You and I fratres in aeternum."

Noah smiled squeezing his hand,

"fratres in aeternum, Bastian, brothers forever."

They stayed that way for some minuets simply enjoying the comfort that the other provided until a voice spoke behind them,

"Boys! We are going to be late! Let's go!"

Alanna bustled in shooing them off the balcony and back into the palace where Mikhail stood looking amused. She turned Sebastian around brushing imaginary dust from his tunic and straightening his crown. She looked close to tears so Sebastian reached and grabbed her hands kissing her palm,

"Easy mother," he smiled, "Everything is going to be fine."

She huffed out a breath,

"My baby is about to take the first step into adulthood I'm allowed to be a bit emotional, thank you."

Mikhail laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, dropping a kiss to her head,

"Alright Sebastian your mother and I will walk out and down the grand staircase. You will wait until the fanfare dies down and then you will make your entrance. Do you understand?"

Sebastian swallowed nervously and nodded his head,

"Yes Father."

Mikhail clapped his son on the shoulder before pulling him into a hug,

"He's out there Bastian. Maybe not in that room but he is out there. I'm proud of the man you've become son, never forget that."

Sebastian blinked back the tears threatening to over flow.

"Thanks, dad."

Mikhail pulled away and with one last wink he hooked Alanna's arm through his and proceeded down the staircase. Sebastian breathed deeply as the fanfare began he turned to Noah and reached out clasping his hand one last time. Noah smiled before nodding towards the staircase,

"It's time your Highness."

And with that Sebastian took the first step towards his destiny.


	3. Faking a smile

**Hello all! As promised here is more Blaine! Another short chapter guys, sorry but it's midterm week here and my schedule is kinda crazy! However, once stuff calms down again I swear the chapters will get longer. Next chapter will be Sebastian's Ball and the introduction of our villain. We probably wont have a Seblaine meeting for another chapter or two but I promise it's coming! **

**Warnings in this chapter for Child Abuse, I beg you to not read if this is a trigger for you. _Bold italics is used for Blaine's thoughts_**_Just Italics is used for flashbacks._

*** As per usual I own nothing and no one***

Blaine awoke the next morning cold and stiff from lying on the hard floor of the bathroom all night. He started to pull himself up using the counter top but had to stop about half way and attempt to breath through the pain in his ribs.

_Blaine tried to run but his father grabbed his arm keeping him in place. Jeremiah Anderson leaned close to his sons face, allowing the stench of stale whiskey to reach Blaine's nose,_

"_You'd be better off dead, Nancy Boy." He slurred, "You're of no use to this family, you're no son of mine! No son of mine is gonna be a cock sucking, faggot! I'm gonna make sure of that."_

_With those words he punched his youngest son in the face causing him to cry out and fall to the floor. Jeremiah then proceeded to kick him sharply in the ribs. Blaine curled into a ball as the booted feet kept coming and prayed to a God that he didn't actually believe in to just let this be the day his father finally killed him. After what seemed like years but was actually only minuets, Jeremiah spit on his son and then stumbled his way to the kitchen for more whiskey. Blaine saw his opportunity and crawled as fast as he could to his bathroom, locking himself inside and curling up on the floor. _

Blaine shook himself out of the memory and straightened the rest of the way with a groan. He stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes were blood shot and swollen from crying, his hair was a mess, and there was an obvious bruise on the left side of his face. He chocked back another sob.

_**Get it together, Blaine. Just find some concealer and make up a story… It happened in fight club, which you obviously can't talk about. Yeah, that should work. **_

After giving himself that mental pep talk he scratched around in a drawer until he found the concealer that he had swiped from his mother about a month ago. They had roughly the same skin tone so it should help to make the bruise less noticeable.

He winced slightly as he applied the thick liquid to his eye. When he was done he studied his handiwork, it wasn't perfect but the bruising was way less noticeable than it had been. He pulled the spare uniform out of the bathroom pantry that he kept there for days like today, and laid it out while he started to gel his curls into submission. Finally he pulled on the uniform and once the last button was buttoned and his tie tied he felt human again. He was Blaine Anderson, lead Warbler, straight A student, Kurt Hummel's best friend, and all around nice guy. No one would ever guess by looking at him what went one behind the doors of his home.

He carefully slipped out of his house, past his mother who was already watching day time television and sipping her fifth, or was it sixth?, glass of wine for the morning. His father was already gone to work so at least he didn't have to deal with him this morning. He breathed a sigh of relief as he started the engine of his car. The only good thing that came from his parents was their money. Apparently when he first came out his father thought that he could "buy him straight" so he had an extremely nice car and a nice education. After realizing that he wasn't going to magically be the son he wanted Jeremiah had realized that even though he hated his son now that he still had to keep up appearances so Blaine was allowed to stay at Dalton and keep driving to school.

As he drove he sang along quietly to the radio the lyrics to Kelly Clarkson's Stronger making him feel slightly braver. The song that came after was a some sappy love ballad and he quickly turned the radio off. To put it frankly, Blaine was lonely. He was bordering on bitter and he was afraid. Afraid that he would be forever alone, afraid that sooner or later his father really would kill him, and terrified that he would never make it out of this God forsaken town. He sighed as he pulled up at the majestic building that was Dalton Academy, and plastered a fake smile on his face when he saw his best friend Kurt Hummel standing on the steps with two coffees clasped tightly in his hands.

_**Poor Kurt, **_thought Blaine,_** I really need to figure out a way to let him down easily. **_

You see Blaine wasn't nearly as clueless as he wanted Kurt to believe him to be, he simply didn't know how to tell his best friend that, that's all they were best friends. He climbed out of his car and started to make his way over to where Kurt was standing. He didn't notice the pair of glowing red eyes that watched him from the bushes, nor did he feel the fabric of the world shift slightly as owner of the eyes disappeared back into the Unseen Realm


	4. An Unforeseen Encounter

**Hi guys! Sorry about the delay this week has been crazy! Also I'm not a 100% sure about this chapter. I feel like way to much happens here but this is just how the story wanted to be written so here ya go! If anything is unclear feel free to review and ask questions which I will attempt to address in the next chapter. On a brighter note! The next chapter should have some Seblaine interaction! Also we find out the consequences of Alanna's decisions. Also if you guys want me to I can write more about Mikhail's past… That would be pretty dark but if your curious perhaps I'll do a one shot. Ok long authors note over….**

***Glee's not mine, never will be***

Sebastian took a deep breath and began walking down the long spiral staircase. It was amazing how much he did not want to face the crowd of well wishers and gawkers at the bottom. Noah walked behind him and for what seemed like the millionth time in the span of three seconds, he wished that decorum did not dictate that he could not stand at his side. When he reached the bottom he barely heard the courtier's voice announcing the arrival of "Sebastian Andrew Mikhail Smythe, High Crown Prince of the Unseen Realm" the crowd applauded and cheered and Sebastian smiled stiffly and waved before descending the rest of the way to stand next to his parents. He was well aware of what came next he would stand next to his mother and father and be introduced to each of the eligible princes in the room, each of which he would have to make skin to skin contact with in order to see if they were his destined mate. He shuddered lightly, he had never touched so many people before in his life. It was overwhelming.

Alanna noticed her son's uncomfortable expression and reached over to take his hand and lightly squeeze it. He looked over at her and smiled squeezing back to show his gratitude. After the first hour all of the faces, names and handshakes started to blur together. He had not felt even a tingle from any of the princes and frankly he was getting tired of watching hopeful face after hopeful face, fall into disappointment. It didn't help that he was still feeling that anxious feeling in his chest as if something was terribly wrong.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his inner musings by a murmuring that was sweeping through the crowd and by his father's outraged voice,

"What do you think you're doing here?!"

Sebastian had rarely heard his father angry and this was not just anger, this was fury. Mikhail was focused somewhere to the left so Sebastian turned towards the comotion and was confronted with the two of the prettiest men he had ever seen. One was tall with platinum colored hair, he was pale with brilliant green eyes and a perfect teeth set behind full lips that were turned up into a smile. The other man was shorter, with dark brown almost black eyes and black hair. Together the two made quite the picture. The taller man spoke,

"Now, now, Mikhail, is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

Mikhail glared,

"I'm fairly certain I never called you friend Josiah."

The man, Josiah, smiled wider,

"No, I suppose not. I believe you once called me Master. At least you did when you were on your knees, begging me not to beat you again."

Alanna stepped forward putting herself between these men and her mate and child.

"What do you want here, Vampire." She spat, "I'm fairly certain that you are defying the treaty by setting foot on my lands."

Josiah chuckled, and bowed mockingly,

"And you did not defy the treaty years ago, Your Majesty, when you stole my slave from me? Do your people know that the man that they bow to once bowed at the feet of a vampire? But I suppose that is neither here nor there. I have however, come to claim what's mine."

Mikhail pushed Sebastian behind him before he spoke,

"My son was born a free man, son of the High Queen. You have no claim to him or to anything in this Kingdom Josiah so why don't you take your whore and leave."

For the first time that night a frown mared the handsom face of Josiah and for just a second Sebastian could see the monster that lurked just under the surface,

"I suggest you do not speak about my mate that way, boy. Wouldn't want me to get angry now would you? And as for your boy, you're wrong," he shrugged, "he may have been born a free man and a prince however, when your Queen broke the treaty by stealing you from my harem, it meant that she has to face the consequences. This means that your son must come to the Vampire realm and serve me. Unless he has found his mate. Which it would appear hasn't happened therefore he belongs to me. Unless,"

He smiled evilly, "You wish offer up another slave in his place, to replace my stolen slave." He turned his eyes onto Noah,

"This one will do nicely."

"NO!", Sebastian screamed no matter what he could not let this man harm his friend, "no, I'll…I'll go. It would seem my mate is not to be found in this kingdom anyway, so what exactly to I have to live for here.

Alanna did not like this. She did not trust this Vampire as far as she could throw him. She was the one who had nursed the wounds on Mikhail's back from the whip, she alone had restored his broken will power and made him believe he was worth something again. She knew the cruelty that lurked behind the pretty face and flowery words. She also had a very good idea of what his plan probably was. If Sebastian mated with a Vampire the two kingdoms would have to unite this would give whomever stood at Sebastian's side the power over both lands. Also, and she wasn't positive that the Vampire would know this, but if an elf's virginity was taken by force then the elf would form a bond with the rapists which would result in an almost "Master/slave" bond. She could not allow this to happen. There was only one thing she could do, and she knew the risks that she would be taking but she could see no other choice. She began to gather up all of her magical resources. She reached out and found her mates hand already reaching for hers as he said,

"Bonded by love, my power is yours."

The ancient words allowed his magic to flow through her body giving her strength. Her eyes glowed with fire and her hair whipped around her face as though in a wind storm. Suddenly a ring of Phoenix Fire surrounded the four of them pushing the vampire's back. Josiah screamed in outrage and began attempting to get through the barrier.

"Hurry my love," Alanna cried to Sebastian, "We haven't much time!"

To her left a portal opened reveling a dark forest that Sebastian did not recognize. Mikhail grabbed his son and pushed him towards the portal,

"Go!" He yelled, "Find your mate! He's out there."

"How will I get home?!" Sebastian yelled back the sound of the wind almost drowning out the sound of his voice. Alanna smiled softly,

"When the time comes, my son, the Phoenix will guide you home. Never forget that we love you." And with that she pushed him through the portal and the last thing he was aware of was the sounds of battle and the weight of a warm body on top of his before the world exploded in light and then all the prince knew was darkness.


	5. A new friend(?)

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I'm gonna try to update every Sunday night from now on. This is kinda a filler chapter but next week we'll get the interaction between some new characters and Sebastian will get enrolled in school! Which means probably not next week but the next week we will have our Seblaine meeting! Yay! Lol Also we will get into the mind of another main character and learn some more about Blaine's past and hopefully his destiny! Thanks for the reviews and all the favorites and follows! You guys are awesome!**

***Not mine. I make no money from this.***

Sebastian awoke groggily to the sound of voices bickering around him. One he recognized as Noah's but the other, a female voice, was foreign to him. They appeared to be bickering about him,

"Look Meathead, the fallen prince obviously needs medical attention." Said the female voice, "And if you wont let me touch him then you're just gonna have to follow me to some people I know savvy?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Demon, and neither is Sebastian so why don't you slink back to your vampire master or who the hell ever you serve and leave us be!"

The voice huffed out an annoyed breath,

"How many times do I have to tell you, meat for brains, I don't work for any blood suckers and I don't work for Satan. I'm a friend of the Queen's, an old friend. Now are you gonna let me help him or not?!"

Sebastian had heard enough he slowly opened his eyes, and then blinked and reached a hand to his face in order to touch his eyes, yes they were open… So why couldn't he see?!

"Oh look" the voice said, "Sleeping beauty awakens"

Suddenly he felt strong arms holding him up,

"Bastian! Are you alright? What hurts?! I swear if this demon has done any hocus pocus on you I'll…"

"Noah," said Sebastian, "Why can't I see?"

"you…you can't see?"

Sebastian shook his head, "No… Just black…"

Noah looked over at the demon who was looking at the prince almost sadly she walked over and knelt down reaching out to touch his face. Noah growled at her and she shot him a glare.

"easy there Cujo, I just wanna take a look." She ran her fingers over his eyes and a soft red glow imitated from her finger tips. She sighed as she pulled away,

"Just what I feared, the portal claimed a price."

Sebastian turned towards the sound of her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Wow, you're not the sharpest tool in the shed are ya? Don't answer that, anyways when your mother ripped open the veil the universe was shifted slightly. In order to restore the balance the veil claimed a price, in this case your sight. If we can find your mate before the full moon in two weeks we may be able to get it restored, but if not," She shrugged "get used to walking with a cane your highness."

"Who are you? You claim to be a friend of my mother's but she never mentioned having a demon friend, much less someone on the other side of the veil?"

"I doubt she would've mentioned me. My name is Santana and when your mother resuced your father from Josiah, she also took pity on me and my mate Brittany and relased us. She gave me the ability to transport myself and Brit to the other side of the veil and here I am. I felt the veil rip as I am connected to it now. That connection allows me to pop back and forth as I please. So when I felt the rip I had to investigate, which led me to you. And since I owe your mother my life." at this point she shrugged again, "I figured I'd repay the favor. Your guard dog however, wouldn't let me near you, and now we've wasted valuable time getting you to the safe house"

She shot Noah another glare, which he returned with just as much heat,

"Your Majesty we don't know if we can trust this demon. It could be a trap for all we know!"

Santana rolled her eyes,

"What would prove to you that I'm a friend?"

Sebastian thought about it for a moment,

"what is my mothers biggest secret?" He asked

Santana smiled,

"The night you were born your mother had another child, a boy. That child was taken by the midwife and given to vampires. After the ensuing battle lead to the vampire being cornered he sent the child to the other side of the veil. Your mother has looked for him ever since."

Sebastian nodded,

"We can trust her Noah."

Santana stood up,

"Right, well now that that's over, shall we? We have a safe house to get to and I have to figure out how I'm gonna explain to two hunters, and an angel that their about to become glorified baby sitters…."

Noah stood and pulled Sebastian to his feet. The prince wobbled slightly, not yet being used to the darkness that enveloped him and lean gratefully onto his friend.

"Steady Bastian", Noah said in his ear, "Just lean on me. We'll get through this together."

Sebastian squeezed his arm and they began to stumble through the woods following the demon towards an unknown fate.


	6. A safe place

**OHMIGOSH... Hi guys... sorry this took forever. But a new twist in this chapter and next chapter will have Seblaine meeting! Plus I give very few guesses as to who Sebastian's brother is gonna be. Hint he's also gonna be Noah's mate! Yay! lol also next chapter we will take a look back behind the veil to see how the parents are coping. Thank you for reading this! reviews are appreciated and suggestions will be taken into account! Also question do we want Sam and Dean to be just brothers? or lovers? or should one of them be with Cas? Or both? you guys tell me! I'm cool with anything! Lol... ok rant over! Enjoy the Chapter!**

***I do not own glee or Supernatural***

After what seemed like hours of walking the unlikely group finally came to a stop at a modest house at the edge of the forest. Santana put her hand up in a stay there gesture that made Noah stop abruptly. Sebastian leaned tiredly against Noah's shoulder as they awaited instructions from the she-demon. Santana glared at the house and put her hands on her hips before yelling loudly,

"DEAN! SAM! SERIOUSLY?! I THOUGHT WE TALKED ABOUT THIS?! I DON'T KILL YOU AND YOU DON'T LOCK ME OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

A few moments later an extremely tall man appeared at the door to the house,

"Jesus Satan! Do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood?"

"Well if SOMEONE didn't insist on putting up wards EVERY SINGLE TIME I leave for two seconds then maybe I wouldn't need to yell!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?!" Another man appeared on the porch this one was much shorter with close cropped dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

He glared at the demon,

"Oh hello Satan, what do we owe the pleasure of your company to?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hello Dean, and if you would kindly let me in the house I would be ever so pleased to tell you." She returned sweetly.

Dean rolled his eyes,

"Fine, but it's only because I promised Cas, I wouldn't exorcise your ass while he was away."

He walked to the edge of the yard and smeared a line of chalk gesturing for Santana to walk on through she nodded to Noah who helped a struggling Sebastian out of the shadows and up onto the porch. Dean stared at the two new comers,

"What the Hell Satan! Who's this? I told you I'm not babysitting any of your demon spawn friends. We don't fight your battels anymore. Sammy and I are retired."

Santana sniffed,

"Like I'd trust you knuckle heads with a demon. These two are refugees from the Other Side. This is Prince Sebastian Smythe and his body guard Noah Puckerman. And you two have just become the legal gaurdians of two elves until we can get them home. Congratulations Dad." And with that she flashed an evil smile and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! SANTANNA! SANTANNA YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Dean screamed but it was no use, she wasn't stupid and she knew better than to set foot in front of the pissed off ex-hunter right now.

Dean turned to the two boys standing off to the side and his expression softened. They looked so scared. Even if the bigger one was trying to look intimidating it was failing miserably due to the look of exhaustion on his face. Dean scrubbed his face with his hands and sighed,

"Whelp, looks like you boys are bedding down here for awhile. At least until Cas get's back. Maybe he'll know how to go about sending you home where you belong." He gestured to the taller guy next to him, "My name's Dean and this here's my baby brother Sam." Sam gave a goofy wave, "We used to be hunters. But we've since retired from that game and settled here in Westerville to be closer to our sister and her family. Not that we see them much, well aside from Blaine, her husbands an ass… but I'm getting of topic. The thing is, we don't do this stuff any more…. I don't know anything about elves or royalty or The Other Side….But I do know that you two look like your about to drop. And that one," he gestured at Sebastian, "looks hurt. And we don't turn away people in need so… lets take a look at those injuries and get some food in you and get you boys bedded down for the night. We can talk about everything else in the morning."

He walked over and pulled Sebastian's other arm over his shoulder. Noah growled a warning at him and he put up his hands,

"Easy there, Big Fellow, I'm not gonna hurt him or you. We just gott get him laying down other wise he's gonna fall over." Noah thought of a second, but these two seemed trustworthy enough so he nodded allowing Dean to help them onto the couch. Sebastian winced as his tired muscles adjusted to the new position and sighed at finally being able to lay down. Dean nodded,

"Right. Well in gonna grab the first aid kit. Sammy why don't you go heat up some soup or something." On the way out the door Dean grabbed Sam's arm,

"What do you make of this Sammy?"

"I don't know Dean but something big is coming, I feel it."

"Yea me to Sam… Me too… So much for being retired eh?"

Sam chuckled,

"Wasn't it you who told me you were bored? Just yesterday wasn't it?"

"Bitch.."

"Jerk…"

"Love ya Sammy"

"Love ya too Dean."


	7. The Meeting

***Ummmm Yea…. Hi guys… I'm not dead! Sorry this has taken forever. I know I Know I'm a bad author… But hey! I'm back at least lol…. As a token of good will We have SeBlaine interaction in this chapter! Yay! Forgive me? Now… On with the story/!***

The next morning found Sebastian and Noah asleep in the living room of the small house. Sebastian stretched out on the threadbare sofa and Noah asleep curled up on the floor. The latter was locked in a restless sleep haunted by a pair of bright blue eyes and snow white skin. Suddenly the front door burst open and Noah leapt to his feet immediately on the alert for any sign of danger. Instead of any would be assailant however, he came face to face with a short dark haired boy, who stood frozen and wide eyed in the door way.

"Ummm… I'm sorry.", He stuttered, "My name is Blaine, and this is my uncles' house and I didn't mean to wake you up… I wasn't expecting them to have company… I can come back later?"

The boy seemed nervous and hurt. It was in the way he was carrying himself. Anyone else might have missed the signs but Noah was trained and he had learned to know when someone had suffered a beating. Noah looked the boy over with a critical eye. Blaine squirmed under the intense stare and opened his mouth to, once again, attempt to break the tense silence, when they were both startled by a voice speaking out from behind Noah.

"Noah, I highly doubt Blaine here is about to attempt to murder me. So why don't you stop hovering and quit staring him down. I might not be able to see you right now, but I know the look on your face." The voice sounded amused and Blaine couldn't help but notice that it was male, and beautiful.

The man, Noah, Blaine mentally corrected himself, sighed and moved to the side revealing the most beautiful man Blaine had ever seen in his life. He was smiling and Blaine had to catch his breath, at that moment he knew that he would do anything to keep that smile from ever disappearing.

* * *

Sebastian had woken up when the door had banged open and had momentarily been confused by the darkness that surrounded him. He came back to himself when he heard the voice of the young man, Blaine, begin his first nervous stuttering. He had never heard anything quite like the sheer melodious quality of this young mans voice before. He wanted nothing more than to be able to see at that moment in time. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to reach out and touch this boy. He extended his hand in the general direction of the voice,

"Sebastian Smythe, at your service and this Neanderthal," He gestured at Noah, "Is Noah Puckerman. My…. Best friend." He couldn't really say body guard now could he?

Blaine stepped forward, it was now obvious to him that this beautiful boy was blind.

"Blaine Anderson" He managed to choke out as he reached forward and clasped the offered hand. The effect was instantaneous. A shock went though both boys and Sebastian gasped out loud as he felt the connection take root. All of Blaine's emotions and thoughts swirled through him and it was all he could do not to pass out at the sheer amount of emotions cascading through him. Blaine was fairing no better. He was not prepared for the outpouring of emotions and feelings from Sebastian and Noah had to rush forward to catch him as he promptly fainted.

At that moment Sam and Dean were walking down the stairs all they saw was a flash of brilliant light after which their nephew fell into Noah's out stretched arms. Dean took in the sceane before him with a look of shock on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the veil, Alanna finally awoke from the coma she had been in after expending too much magic. She smiled softly and reached out for her mates hand where it was resting on the blanket next to her. When he opened his eyes and smiled at seeing her awake she squeezed his hand,

"He found him, Mikail, He found him."

Mikail didn't even try to stop the single tear that fell from his eye. Perhaps everything would work out after all.


	8. Looking for you Forever

**Hi Everyone! After quite a few vocal protestations, lol, from my beautiful readers I have decided to bow to the powers that be and keep this strictly Seblaine. However, one reviewer said something that gave me an idea for a one shot with Hunter, Sebastian, and Blaine so perhaps I'll write that soonish. Anywho… I hope you guys like the new chapter! I adore you all! Thanks for sticking with me and reviews are amazing!**

Sebastian was sitting on the couch idly stoking his fingers through Blaine's hair, methodically removing whatever the sticky substance was that seemed to be restricting the soft curls. He was half listening as Noah explained the concept of elves and their mates to Sam and Dean, however the majority of his attention was focused on the images and emotions he had received from Blaine before he had passed out. Images of pain and suffering, emotions ranging from fear and heartbreak to loneliness and despair. He couldn't imagine what had happened to make his mate feel like this but he swore that somehow he would find a way to make it stop. He tuned back into the conversation just as Noah was explaining the cycles that an Elvin mating progressed through.

"First of all there is the first stage where the two mates must remain in constant contact. To be apart for longer than ten minuets would cause extreme discomfort, leading to pain, for both parties. The second stage is the need to be within fifty feet of each other at all times. That stage will slowly fade to where the two mates will be able to stand being away from each other for longer and longer periods of time. Before that happens though the non-elvin mate will have a choice, he or she must either choose to complete the mating of to deny their mate. In the event of a denial, the non elf will be free and the elf…. well, the elf normally doesn't make it.." He finished with a worried look at Sebastian.

"Let me get this straight," Dean looked ready to throttle somebody, "My nephew, who is only 17 might I add, either has to live with the fact that he KILLED someone or has to agree to become some submissive little pet for someone he's never spoken more than two words to?!"

Sebastian growled under his breath, " Careful how you speak about my mate, human, you've been a gracious host thus far, but I will not have you calling him a pet."

Dean leveled a glare at Sebastian for a moment before sighing and scrubbing his face with his hands,

"All I wanted was a nice quite retirement with my family, but no…. first that she demon, now elves! Ugh! Ok, fine, look… this is Blaine's call to make, Speaking of… when should we expect him to return to the land of the living?"

At that moment, as though spurred by his Uncle's words, Blaine began to shift against Sebastian's side. His eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked around in confusion. He started slightly when he realized that he was being held against a strong chest and wrapped in a warm embrace. He looked up into Sebastian's sightless eyes and gasped quietly,

"It wasn't a dream…" He muttered under his breath, before clearing his throat, "What happened?"

Sebastian smiled softly, but tightened his grip when Blaine tried to sit up and pull away,

"Easy, Piccolo, easy… You're still very weak."

Blaine looked up into the sightless eyes of the man above him and for the first time in a very long time, he felt at home. He reached up with one hand and stroked Sebastian's cheek, mesmerized by the play of light across the strong jaw line.

"I know that I've never met you… But I feel…. Like I know you. Like I've been looking for you forever."

Sebastian smiled as he turned his head and placed a soft kiss into Blaine's palm,

"I feel exactly the same way, Il mio amore, now please, rest, I swear you're safe here. I'll keep you safe."

He began to hum quietly completely forgetting about their audience as Blaine began to relax in his arms. As Blaine began to drift to sleep he heard Sebastian begin to sing quietly,

**Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.**

**Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.**

**Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,**

**I'll send 'em howling, **

**I don't care, I got ways.**

**No one's gonna hurt you, **

**No one's gonna dare.**

**Others can desert you, **

**Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.**

**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,**

**But in time...**

**Nothing can harm you**

**Not while I'm around...**

**Not to worry, not to worry**

**I may not be smart but I ain't dumb**

**I can do it, put me to it**

**Show me something I can overcome**

**Not to worry, love**

**Being close and being clever **

**Ain't like being true**

**I don't need to, **

**I would never hide a thing from you,**

**Like some...**

**No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare**

**Others can desert you,**

**Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!**

**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while**

**But in time...**

**Nothing can harm you**

**Not while I'm around...**

And for the first time, in what felt like forever, Blaine drifted off to sleep feeling safe and at home.


End file.
